Ignored
by LightOfDarkness
Summary: It's a song fic. Actually, it's just a song. I was lazy, and I was listening to Linkin Park's 'Faint' and I made Yugi/Ryou/Malik sing it.


LOD: Yeah, so I was listening to my new Linkin Park CD-  
  
Kahti: Courtesy of the Easter Bunny! ^_^  
  
LOD: And if you didn't know already, I get my inspiration from music and lyrics. So I was trying to figure out which song went with which character, and I was listening to #7, 'Faint'.  
  
Kahti: It's a kick ass song. The entire CD rocks! ^_^  
  
LOD: Anyway, part of it sounded like Yugi, but then another part sounded like Ryou.  
  
Kahti: And she when the whole nine yards and found Malik in it too!  
  
LOD: So, I just did the song, with a Yugi/Ryou/Malik tag-team singing it. I'm not extremely creative, but it sounded like a good idea at the time.  
  
Kahti: Alas, the problem of many a person's life.  
  
LOD: DISCLAIMER DUDE! YOU'RE ON!  
  
Disclaimer Dude: Okay, LightOfDarkness does not own any Linkin Park songs, but she has the CD. I think we covered that already.  
  
Kahti: Just keep going!  
  
DD: And she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, she just likes to borrow them.  
  
LOD: Ain't that the truth! One with the fic!  
  
Kahti: If you could call it a fic..  
  
LOD: _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
All:  
  
I am  
  
Malik:  
  
Little bit of loneliness  
  
Little bit of disregard  
  
A handful of complaints  
  
But I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars  
All:  
  
I am  
  
Ryou:  
  
What I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel  
  
But it's like  
  
No matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
To just believe this is real  
All:  
  
So I  
  
Yugi:  
  
Let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here  
  
'Cause you're all that I got  
Yugi:  
  
I can't feel  
  
Malik:  
  
The way I did before  
  
Ryou:  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
All:  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Yugi:  
  
Time won't heal  
  
Malik:  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Ryou:  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
All:  
  
I won't be ignored  
All:  
  
I am  
  
Yugi:  
  
A little bit insecure  
  
A little unconfident  
  
'Cause you don't understand  
  
I do what I can  
  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
All:  
  
I am  
  
Ryou:  
  
What you never want to say  
  
But I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
For once just to hear me out  
All:  
  
So I  
  
Malik:  
  
Let go, watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here  
  
'Cause you're all that I got  
Yugi:  
  
I can't feel  
  
Malik:  
  
The way I did before  
  
Ryou:  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
All:  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Yugi:  
  
Time won't heal  
  
Malik:  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Ryou:  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
All:  
  
I won't be ignored  
Malik:  
  
No  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me  
  
Like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
Ryou:  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me  
  
Like it or not  
  
Right now  
Yugi:  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
Yugi:  
  
I can't feel  
  
Malik:  
  
The way I did before  
  
Ryou:  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
All:  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
Malik:  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Ryou:  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
All:  
  
I won't be ignored  
Yugi/Ryou:  
  
I can't feel  
  
Malik:  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Yugi/Ryou:  
  
Time won't heal  
  
Malik:  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
LOD: I apologize for the format, if it turns out funny. My computer and ff.net don't exactly get along. T_T  
  
Kahti: Review or we'll sic Gafizati after you!  
  
LOD: -_-;;; Wrong story, hon.  
  
Kahti: Oh, nevermind then. 


End file.
